


Hands Against The Wall

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: First prompt fill for the Summer Smutfest. Thanks for having me. <3





	Hands Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: hands against the wall, gameverse

“Don’t fucking move.”

The bite of armour, hard between her shoulders, mirrors his harsh voice. It’s one she’s familiar with; the aggression sends goosebumps blooming across her skin, spine chilled, ram rod straight even as she’s pushed against the wall.

“Pathfinder Ryder.” Even her name sounds little in his mouth, insignificant. “You have been warned to keep out of Nexus business, have you not?”

Another shove. Sara presses even closer into the wall, eyes screwed shut. She nods.“Say it.” The knot squeezing her throat finally gives, swallowed together with a large gulp of air. “Yes.” With a whimper, she adds, unprompted. “Yes, sir.”

Strong fingers grab her hair, strands tangling around them in a painful pull. The cold metal of his armour warms in contact with her clothes, but it is still unforgivably immovable, a solid wall that traps her in place. “And yet, you couldn’t help yourself.” His other hand pats her down, along her right side, then down her back. He finds the Carnifex under her jacket. With reproach and an undertone of delight, he drops it to the floor, then kicks it where she has no hope of reaching. “I thought we’d come to an understanding, you and me.”

“I can -“ He cuts her off with a snarl, loud, vicious. “That was a statement, Pathfinder. Not a fucking invitation for fucking excuses.” He grips the front of her throat with his right hand, pressure shifting to have him plastered to her from shoulder to hip. Breath ghosts along her ear when he speaks. “You can’t heed advice, clearly. Time for a quick lesson, I think.” His hand moves down fast, unzipping her Initiative jacket. Freeing his other from her hair, he pulls it off, drops it.

Barely time to fill her lungs with air, his talons unsheath and slice down her t-shirt, military precision parting the fabric in symmetric tatters. Sara chokes a moan as the same talons walk a dangerous beat, up from her navel, along her breastbone, to hook into the lining of her sports bra. A flick of his wrist and shreds of her former bra float to the floor, leaving her tits exposed. Instead of the cold blasting through the storage facility, her skin burns with anticipation. “Hands against the wall.”

Her trousers are spared, but only as far as being pushed down, below her knees. Her underwear - not so lucky. A kick at her feet spreads her legs, as far as the trousers around her ankles allow. Sara trembles, half naked, head hanging and eyes closed. Her hands don’t move from the wall.

His do though. A scrape of talons across the left nipple, which he ignores when it puckers in search of stimulation. A drag over her ribs, slow, excruciatingly so, blood pounding in her ears distracting her briefly from the other hand that finds her embarrassingly wet cunt. He doesn’t hesitate to enjoy it, smile all too evident in the purr he gives in response. Fingers tease her lips, the slightest dip inside to spread her wetness around; he cups her from behind, long fingers avoiding her clit on purpose.

He bends down, _Spirits he’s so tall_ , to lick at the underside of her jaw. “Ready?”

Nonchalant, as if her juices aren’t dripping through his fingers, trailing down her leg. _Bastard_. Sara’s hands clench. There’s nothing that she can cling to and her legs threaten to give way. She doesn’t move, her hands stay on the wall. “Yes, sir.”

Sara’s unable to quantify how long it takes him to get rid of enough armour pieces to fuck her, just that it’s too long. And then it’s good, so good, the way he slides in, smooth, rehearsed movement bringing his plates flush with her ass; his rhythm matches her heart, pounding into her with a scary discipline, precise, each snap of hips just so… _good_. Right there, where she’ll deny if he asks, but will admit if her arm’s twisted, right where she’s thought of him since their last time together. The rumble in his chest echoes her whine, hard-plated kisses on her neck when his mask slips, just for the briefest moment, menacing snarl and angry bites to her shoulder when it’s back on. Sara forgets, just for a second, she forgets, means to turn around to return a kiss; a violent tug of her hair stops her and the reminder is enforced by teeth on her throat, his roar loud. “Hands against the fucking wall, I said.”

Sara can’t help it. She comes, still frozen in a half turn, body folding in despite his command. Limbs shake with the sudden hit, orgasm tightening her on his cock. He savours her tremors until the last one, until she mellows around him.

He’s far from done though. Cock out, he flips her around, then down kneeling in front of him. Still tugging her hair, cock sublimely thick right in her face, glistening with their shared pleasure, he orders, “Suck.”

He says nothing when her hand rubs between her legs chasing a second orgasm, as she obediently follows his command, tongue tasting ridges and precome, lips stretched down his length. When he comes, cock deep in her mouth, she follows, cunt swollen with aftershocks.

Slumped against the wall, Sara feels him sitting down next to her, a lot more in control of his muscles than he should be. “Well, we crossed this off -“ he starts.

“Kandros, mention the list right now, and you’re a dead turian.”

He laughs and puts an arm around her, the darkness and the cold held at bay when in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!! x


End file.
